Crossdressed
by icklecharm
Summary: Kyo will do anything to get out of Akari's grasp and that's when the idea of Chiharu being Kyo's fake girlfriend came up. What will happen when Akari demands intimate proof?
1. Author's Note

Crossdressed** by icklecharm**

**Author's Note**

**Hi there! **Girl Got Game is one of my favourite manga comics and I finally dug up the courage to actually write some kind of fan fiction for it. But, there's a note for you if you recognise the first few chapters as part of the actual story.

That's why we have an author's note, duh

I usually get a little carried away with the introductions so I apologise if the content in the first two chapters is similar to the actual storyline, but there is a twist I promise!

There's a good thing in all this. You can see Kyo's POV deeper than what the manga proposes, I guess.

So, now that's all over and done with – let's get on the road of the actual story which will start… on the next page .

**Disclaimer: **I will type this once and once only. I do not own any of the characters that I have included in my story. They all rightfully belong to Shizuru Seino, so don't complain to me if you think you recognise these characters – because that's the point of fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 1

Crossdressed **by icklecharm**

**------------------------------**

**My first chapter! Yeh. .**

**Well, don't get confused because I'm just going to explain to you now. Akari has her eyes set on Kyo and she won't get off her back, so Kyo and the team go to Plan B – Chiharu!**

**------------------------------**

**CHAPTER ONE**

A fake girlfriend? Yeah right, I mean Akari-chan is pretty smart and she can't be let off that easily. There must be another way…

"Aizawa!" Hamaya called out enthusiastically. Hmm, I wonder what his news is – maybe he's found another porn magazine. He jumped out of his seat with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Yeah…" I mumbled.

I listened to his little plan. Hamaya was suggesting that Chiharu dress up as a girl. This idea got me a little jerked off the surface. I mean, Chiharu? A girl? That's almost like me being a guy.

THAT'S IT!

"Heh. Hamaya, I think he is…" I snickered with a sly smile.

"Think I am what? Guys, what are you talking about?" shouted Chiharu.

"Hamaya, hold him down!" I said as I rushed to get all the things ready for Chiharu's transformation. I was going a little hyped up just thinking about it.

"Aizawa!" What is the meaning of this! I'm gonna…" Chiharu tried to get beyond Hamaya's grasp but the plan didn't work.

"You're not getting away that fast, Chiharu!" Hamaya said as he held him down. I tittered at the struggle to keep Chiharu out of control.

I finally came back with all the supplies. Chiharu wasn't looking so happy. I blushed – he looked so cute when he was angry. I caught his eye and looked shamefully to the ground.

sigh

"Okay, Hamaya. Time for action!"

There was so much to do! You could never have believed what we did. We even waxed his legs. Hehe. It's a wonder how Chiharu's makeover only took half an hour or so.

"Grr… I hate you guys! When I'm outta these clothes, I'm so gonna kill you!" yelled Chiharu. I stared at him with awe. I swear, I almost drooled.

sigh

Even when crossdressing as a girl, he looked so damn hot!

"Too late, Chiharu … time for you to be escorted by our Aizawa here!" said Hamaya. He looked almost like he was presenting a circus act of some kind.

This was it! I was finally going to be free of Akari's wrath. Heh … and I can also hold that manly hand of Chiharu's! I was going red even thinking about it.

"Come on Aizawa, quit daydreaming about Chiharu and get here already!" Hamaya said. He had this weird idea that Chiharu and I were gay lovers. Now, why would he think that?

"SHUT UP!" shouted both Chiharu and I to Hamaya in unison. I swear he didn't even believe our denial either – he had that dreary look on his face.

This act had only just begun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! It's my second chapter. Yeah, I did notice that my chapter last time round didn't quite make it to the scrolling panel. I mean, I swear the chapter looked longer on refil! **

**And thank you ****Yushiko Takeyama**** for the review. You should be glad to be the first reviewer! You get the "Speshul first person" award! Not like that makes any sense but yeah…**

**I hope this chapter beats the last one XD**

**------------------------------**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**------------------------------**

Here we were, at the tennis courts. As I walked toward Akari-Chan, hand in hand with Chiharu, she seemed to in total disbelief of the situation. But I swear, if she took one little peek into that mind of mine – she would know.

Chiharu's hand felt slightly stiff in mine. I laughed nervously to myself thinking that he might have felt nervous holding my hand too.

"Akari-chan, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend." I said with a pleasant smile, but Chiharu's expression appeared to be somewhat different to mine. His smile was noticeably forced.

"Hmm, so you're saying that **she **is your girlfriend?" said Akari in a sarcastic tone. I spoke affirmative right after her question. Chiharu wasn't saying anything. In fact, he was going a little red in the face.

Now, with that rosy look, I was feeling a little flushed myself. I never though blushing was infectious. I nudged Chiharu to say something … anything!

"My name is Chinatsu" said a monotoned Chiharu.

I knew it. Akari didn't believe a thing of it and practically interrogated him to bits.

-sigh-

Getting to Akari with this was hard.

It was pretty embarrassing for Chiharu, I guess. I mean aside from the fact that he was a boy dressed up as a girl; he was being thoroughly investigated by my biggest nightmare come true. Oh boy, isn't this the best day of his life?

"Kyo, I'm not convinced. Why don't you … give Chinatsu a kiss?"

A what? Kiss Chiharu! My ultimate dream come true! Heh, but unfortunately Chiharu seemed a little too freaked out by the idea. I glanced a look at him but I didn't know if he was in for it or not.

Akari was now in full-suspicion mode.

Well, if you do think about it, there's no other choice so I guess I just HAVE to kiss Chiharu … no big deal …

Are you kidding me?

I've been waiting for this moment since like, ever! It's the perfect excuse. We HAVE to kiss because if we don't, who knows what Akari-chan will do next to get me to be her boyfriend. Just thinking about it makes me want to slap myself stupid.

I do admit that it would be a little nerve wracking. I mean, think about it – my first kiss as a crossdressing girl with a crossdressing guy in front of the oh-so-suspicious-about-our-love-big-mouthed Hamaya who will be most likely to spread the news about us being gay lovers and shit. But there is always a good outcome to everything…

I'LL GET RID OF AKARI-CHAN FOREVER!

-hehe-

… and the bonus would just mean my first kiss ever with Chiharu!

Is it me, or is it getting a little warmer here…

"Kyo, I'm waiting…" yawned Akari-chan.

Okay, this is it. The big moment, the big finale of all the Akari nonsense, and the most important thing – CHIHARU! I grabbed him by the shoulders rather desperately while he just stood there gawping at me.

"Aizawa, what are you doing?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Let's do it!" I whispered back to him. My face drifted closer to Chiharu's. It was a nervous but gentle feeling I had in by heart just when I was an inch of a distance away from him. His angry expression which controlled his face just seconds earlier now softened to a calm and collected stare, as if he was enjoying the moment as much as I did.

"Chiharu…" I whispered.

He drifted closer to me, until we were about a centimetre away from each other. At that moment was when I felt like it was just us, standing there alone. It was almost like a spell was cast upon us to make us feel this way, but it wasn't. This was real.

Chiharu gazed into my eyes and said, "I like you, Kyo." My heart was beating faster with every heartbeat, and … he called me Kyo!

He leaned toward me and kissed my lips.

-sigh-

Now, that was what I'd call heaven.


	4. Chapter 3

**Phew… I finally finished typing down all the chapters that I wrote on paper. Now, I just gotta figure out the next parts of the story. Just waiting for the reviews to come … I hope! I like to see what you think of this whole storyline twist thing, so review … pretty please?**

**But for now, enjoy reading chapter three!**

**------------------------------**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**------------------------------**

Now, I'm a little curious.

Chiharu was the one who kissed me first.

I was on cloud nine as he continued kissing me with his soft mesmerising lips.

I barely notice that Akari-chan and Hamaya were still there.

WHAT?

I totally forgot.

Yeah, Akari, but HAMAYA!

Okay, so I'd say that me and Chiharu's liplocking had got to be the biggest event of the century in the life of Kyo Aizawa, but being witnessed by Shinji Hamaya – big supporter of the Kyo and Chiharu romance curiosity.

ARRRGGGHH!

I found it difficult to tear myself away from Chiharu's lucious face but I had to do it.

Did he forget that we had an audience watching our little show or what?

We just glanced at each other with our blushed faces and turned to both Akari-chan and Hamaya who were in total shock.

There was an unbreakable silence that went on for only god knows how long. Obviously, Hamaya had the largest surprise of all just standing there, pointing and gaping at both Chiharu and I, wondering what the hell was going on.

I finally had the courage to break the nauseating silence.

"W … Well, Akari. You have your proof." I said as I glanced sideways at Chiharu who was still getting over the moment. But, you know what? I don't think that I'll ever get over it. It was truly one of the most exhilarating moments of my life. Shut up if you spy a little cheese going on. I just hope that Chiharu thinks of it like I do.

Akari-chan didn't look so chummy to me.

In fact, she almost looked like she was going to cry. I felt for her – I really did but SHE CAN'T RUIN THE WHOLE GIRL PART OF MY LIFE!

"Oh, Kyo. I didn't know you were so in love with Chinatsu, I understand. But I've gotta say … " started Akari, "… you two have so MUCH LOVE AND PASSION IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP. Aw, Chinatsu. I'm so jealous!"

Akari actually said all that in a bubbly kind of nature. And to think that I thought she would be hit hard with the kissing thing. My eyes darted as Akari skipped to Chiharu's side practically begging to be friends with him.

"What's your secret, Chinatsu? How did you ever turn a guy from all cute and innocent to so passionate and feisty? I'm dying to know!" said Akari with a total eagerness.

Okay, I knew that Akari-chan was a little weird, but this? I was practically dumbfounded. Seriously, it was only a kiss.

Hamaya was still standing over there, confusing himself stupid. I bet you he was still going on about the kiss.

No, duh.

He suddenly raced up toward me. I seriously thought he was going at a total crash course.

I flinched, ready to guard the collision.

"Aizawa! Wha … wha … wha … wha …WHAT WAS THAT?" confronted Hamaya.

"That was just … "

What could I say to leave him without suspicion? I seriously had no clue. It was all a blur to me as it was to him. Was what Chiharu said about liking me really true?

I mean, it was only three days ago that he found out that I was a girl. I just don't see it that clearly.

**Inner voice:** Of course it's true dumbass! Why do you think he kissed you in the first place?

**Kyo to inner voice: **Well, I guess that's true.

**Inner voice: **Hi, Kyo! Haven't talked to you in ages!

**Kyo to inner voice: **Damn you, inner voice!

I shook my head vigourously.

"You and Chiharu actually kissed! You know, Aizawa. We didn't mean to get that far with this plan." Said Hamaya nudging me with that sneaky grin on his face.

"Aw shucks, Hamaya. It was a total act – seriously. There was only one mission in order – Akari sabotage!"

I hoped all that cover-up script worked because if it didn't, I'd be toast!

"Haha! You're so funny. Why don't you give it up and admit that you two are gay lovers? I PROMISE I won't tell anyone."

"WE'RE NOT GAY LOVERS!" I exclaimed with a rash expression. This was so not funny.

Meanwhile, Akari was having the time of her life asking Chiharu stupid questions about our "feisty romance" as he answered in mere mumbles. He glanced at me with that look on his face. I guess he needed a little help there with Akari apparently torturing him to death.

"Oh come on Chinatsu, tell me. Surely you've seen it! How big is it, huh?" asked Akari nudging Chiharu with incredible force. I spied one of his fake boobs getting a little uncontrollable, so I glanced at him and tried to give him the message.

As thick as he can be, he just stared at me with a confused look on his face.

Akari was still practically begging for the answer of that perverted question, and nudged Chiharu a bit more. I just hope that …

-plop-

Too late.

One of Chiharu's fake boobs fell out.

Uh oh…


	5. Chapter 4

Crossdressed **by icklecharm**

**------------------------------**

**After a long time, I'm finally here again to present to you Chapter 4 of this fan-fiction. Apologies for the wait ;;**

**------------------------------**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Chiharu, Hamaya and little old me just stood there with our eyeballs almost gaping out of their sockets.

Yes, we were that shocked.

But you would be too if you know – guy pretends to be girl and a MASSIVE LUMP OF SCREWED UP TISSUES sprawl out. Not your typical situation that would come by any day.

If Akari spread any of this around – we'd be ruined. Especially Chiharu and I.

Hamaya? Psh… who gives a shit. He was the one who fantasized the whole boy love scene to start with.

Akari blinked.

Twice I might add.

Then came the uncontrollable laughter straight from her mouth – evil, melancholic laughter.

It was all too horrible. I can just imagine what was going to happen next.

Akari would tell everyone that me and Chiharu are "gay lovers", I'd be forced to expose my secret of being biologically female – and everything will end horribly ever after. In short, I'm busted!

"Awww, Chinatsu – you didn't have to hide the fact that you're flat chested! If I knew you better Kyo – you don't mind that stuff right?" said Akari.

You are so kidding me.

I was beginning to question if we were really dealing with Akari here. I've known her for a while and I know that she'd be smart enough to pick something like this up.

Seriously.

I went up to her and waved my hand swiftly in front of her face, "Wakey-wakey!" only to feel a heavy, painful slap struck across my left cheek.

Ouch. Major defense.

"Kyo-chan, are you mad or what!?" exclaimed Akari.

Grr… no one calls me Kyo-chan, and all I did was wave my hand. No harm done at all. What was the big deal? She needed a wake-up call at the very least.

Oh!

But I remembered that the point was NOT to expose the truth.

Oops.

I supposed it's a good thing Akari's having one of them blonde days.

Hmm… is it me or am I hearing voices again?

"Kyo.. Kyo.. KYO! Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" asked Akari. She looked pretty angry.

"Err… what!?" I replied with a confused look.

I must have spaced out back there. I turned around to see Hamaya looking dumbfounded way in the distance.

Knowing Hamaya, he was probably just a tad freaked of Akari's antics just now. He could be next…

"YOU SHOULD RESPECT THE FEMALE RACE KYO! Flat-chested women are not to be frowned upon!" Akari cried out.

"Eh, when did I say anything about that?" I replied.

"When you waved your hand, that's when! You were trying to see if I was stupid in making that comment about Chinatsu's flat-chestedness."

OH. MY. GOD.

Chiharu looked like he was trying not to laugh. Let's say that it wasn't working out so well.

Akari went on, and on, AND ON with her big feminism speech. How flat-chested females shouldn't be discriminated by the guys. Just who was she defending here? It's not like it's a big deal after all. I, myself am kinda flat-chested and do I care? NO.

The way she yapped on, made me feel more bashful about it.

"OH JUST QUIT IT, AKARI. You're… embarrassing Chiha-ha-ha – I MEAN CHINATSU here! She doesn't need you to go on about flat-chestedness all day. It's getting OLD." I shouted.

Akari's face turned blue with sadness, looking like she was going to burst into tears any minute.

Maybe I shouldn't have shouted so loud. I felt an inch of guilt climbing up my spine, but I shook it away. Well – look on the bright side. At least, she didn't pick up my slight name mistake, right?

She ran back inside the school building.


	6. Chapter 5

Crossdressed by **icklecharm**

**It's been almost two years which I feel really crap about. I'll have to read this manga again to get back into it – because these days it's all about Gakuen Alice. This can be called a filler to clear a few things up. I will properly update as soon I have the idea what's gonna happen next.**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I felt really bad about hurting Akira's feelings – I mean yeah I understand what girls are like, obviously. They are sensitive beings – ESPECIALLY about the way they look and everything. And no, I am not referring to the whole genral public because I for one, do NOT care. You think I cared when I cut off all my hair? But I do feel for her.

I stared into the vanishing point where Akira left off.

Hamaya came up to me and gave me a "manly" pat on the shoulder.

"Ah, girls. They're all too emotional for us guys to handle." I don't know why, but I took this to offence.

"Man, Hamaya – how insensitive are you?" I swear that was girliest thing I said since the whole guy transformation project. But honestly – I think I died a little there as my heart sunk deeper into its oasis. Should I have ran after her to apologise?

Chiharu placed his hand on my other shoulder and suddenly all my senses came back to me.

"Don't sweat it, eh? Tomorrow's a brand new day. She'll probably get over it by then." Just the comfort of his words were enough to sway back to thinking normally again.

I also realised that HE had actually affectionately placed HIS hand on MY shoulder. I couldn't help but flash him a smile. Suprisingly, Chiharu flashed a smile right back at me – it gave me the butterflies I have to admit.

"I see you lovebirds are staring so passionately into each others eyes!" Hamaya burst in.

I froze and slowly turned my head to him only to see him have a suspicious, cheeky smile on his face. No way, I can't have him THINKING INAPPROPRIATE THINGS.

"You're thinking stupid things again, Hamaya!" said Chiharu as he furiously waved his hands in front of himself.

"Denial I tell you, DENIAL!" yelled out Hamaya as he ran off.

It was just us two standing there on the barren tennis courts.

"What a chaotic day..." said Chiharu staring off in the distance. I don't think he even realised that he was still wearing girls clothing.

"Erm, Chiharu – I think its about time you turned back into a guy. Don't you think?"

"ARGH! Thanks for reminding me about all the damn craziness you put me through. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you for this!!"

I laughed and ran as he threw the "fake boobs" at me for a supposed revenge. We poked fun at each other and argued some more but I don't know, it felt right – no matter how frustrated I am with him. And that kiss – I wonder if he really took it for real, because I know I did.

I shook my head. Did I really, really have those feelings for him?


End file.
